


Just What I Do

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-06
Updated: 2002-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] There's more to their lives than love. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Do

**Title:** Just What I Do  
**Music:** "Just What I Do," by Trick Pony  
**Duration:** 3:21  


**Links:** [5.52mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/just.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
